Prince of What?
by xXxgothprincessxXx
Summary: After the conflicts between the deimos and the humans, life goes on. In a more peaceful, kind world for everyone, Maru wants to become prince of Milmarna and be back with his family. But... He cant leave behind his best friend.


**Autor note: Hello!!! this is my first fic. I know this fandom is not existent lol but I wanted to publish something anyways. Its not... The best fic out there but I did what I could bc I think these two are adorable xD Enjoy!**

...

The scars left in all of the humanity and the Deimos wouldnt be easy to heal. Everyone through Kharg was crazy when he allowed the entrance of Deimos in Yewbell. It required a lot of explanation to the people in the city, but in a matter of weeks the end of the spirit stones in this world was something everyone knew. Humans werent afraid anymore, and some of them changed their old beliefs of the world and the Deimos, like Tatjana, who dedicated her entire life to be a succesful cientific and forgave herself for everything she did in the past.

Other Deimos, however, had a harder time apologizing and moving on. Volk went back in the forest were he lived, this time alone ans without his family, and didnt talked to humans again. He didnt owned anyone an apology after all.

Right now, Kharg was sitting in the bed of his mother, feeling a odd, bittersweet sensation after accomplishing what she wanted all her life: a world filled with armony and peace.

"I did it, mom" he through. Its been only two days after the final battle. He didnt knew where Darc was. Even if they didnt hate each other anymore, they were still too different to live together. Darc wasnt in the other side of the house. However, his friend Maru was, indeed, in the other side of the house.

To be specific, he was sitting over the kitchen table while saving a lot of leftover food. Travelling to Milmarna all by himself withou Big Owl to help him would be his first grand mission!! He didnt wanted to bother Kharg or any of his friends. He will be fine!

But...

Kharg went to the kitchen to see how his little friend was.

"Saving some food for your quest, huh? Dont forget to save some money. And try not to steal."

"Dont be a fool!" answered Maru, jumping out of the table. "Im a noble, decent prince who dont need to commit any kind of crime! Besides, I dont think I can steal from monsters any longer now that theyre gone."

Kharg laughed behind his breath.

"Typical Maru. I just... Wish you the best. I promise you I'll visit you in the future."

There was a small moment of silence. Then, Kharg decided to do a kinda nosy question to his friend.

"So... What happened to that monster girl you liked?"

Maru got flustered while he was walking to the door.

"Bebedora? She- shes my friend!" Maru answered, his voice slowed down, sounding a little bit sadder. "And honestly i dont know what happened to her. I havent seen her since I stayed here."

"Dont worry about her" Kharg grabbed his friends shoulder. "Shes probably fine, maybe you find her in the middle of the road."

Maru felt downcast. Yes, he hoped she was alright, but he also wanted to be with her. He was confused, he never felt that way with any of his friends.

"Ok, Kharg. I guess Im going now. Farewell! I really hope to see you in the future!"

His friend opened the door to him, and while Maru was walking away, Kharg waved his hand and whispered under his breath.

"I will miss you so much."

Maru's walk was peaceful, a little bit slow considering the place he wanted to go was do far away. He crossed the gates of Yewbell, but did a little stop to visit Nidellias tomb. He felt sad every time he was in a cementary, he felt sad thinking about all of the victims of the war. He didnt talked about it with anyone, through.

He was very sentimental, and when he felt something, it was really intense. Of course, people didnt seem to take his feeling serious. He was just a little kid, after all, just a tween, and a very funny one. Sometimes he wished to be a more serious, straight forward person, so people could see how much he grown up. Wouldnt he need a colder vision of this world if he wanted to be a prince of an ancient region full of distinguished, smart people?...

"I wonder if monsters have feelings" he through. It sounded like a totally unrelated question, but in fact, it was basically tied up to all of his doubts. Because he looked up to someone. Someone who was colder than him, stronger, even smarter. She always used all of those weird words to describe everyones souls. Did she had one? Did she experienced any of the feelings she wanted?

His throughts went quiter when he headed in the forest. His forest! It looked exactly like he left it the last time. The grass looked green and the trees were inmensily tall. Not like this things could change, it was a forest after all. Thats just how every forest looks. The difference is that he loved this foredt with all of his heart. He liked to climb the trees and he liked to scare the people who entered and he liked to be scared of those ugly monsters. His walking went more peaceful and slow while he was looking up at the sky. He was looking up at the sun. He was looking to every heavenly memory of this place.

"Sweet lavender nostalgia. Peace. It looks lightblue, it feels warm, too." Someone said this words behind his back.

Maru's emotions stopped in a matter of seconds while he looked over the shoulder and found his beloved friend. Whos been following him for a while.

"Bebedora!" He exclamed. She was here! She was just besides him. This place couldnt get any better.

"Ah, the feeling of surprise. It always feel like a bright white fire into everyones heart. But in yours, Maru, is like a explosion."

"Bebedora! Im so incedible happy! I through I would never see you again!"

She didnt answered. In fact, she looked quite inexpresive.

"Its only been two days Maru."

"I know, I know!" Both of them were walking besides each other. "Those are the consecuences of befriending Maru! He will now die for you."

Bebedora looked at him.

"Why would you do that, Maru? You dont have to."

He laughed.

"It was a joke! Dont take it so literally." Bebedoras face was still blank, but it showed a little bit of confussion. Only someone who knows Bebedora very well could recognize when she externalized any kind of feeling.

"You know, humans are always being serious. But youre the only human I know who jokes out of everything."

"I dont joke out of everything!" Maru got a little bit defensive. "You know, I can be very serious at times. Sometimes when something happened I did small jokes so my friends could lighten up a bit, but they were always like 'Typical Maru, joking in inconvenient times!'..."

He stopped talking, and realized he said too much. Then, he kept talking.

"Sometimes I feel like im only a joker. They dont seem to think that I have feelings, too..."

Bebedora looked down.

"But... Thats not true." She was saying every word with a lot of confidence. "You are different than every human. Your heart dont posses even a little bit of darkness. Only clear, pure feelings. Seeing your soul is like looking at a clear lake, filling itself with the brightest colors."

"Really?" he answered. The walk got a little bit quieter, with a comfortable silence around them. "What am I feeling right now, Bebedora?."

She looked at him. The corners of her mouth, the only visible part of her face, showed a small despiction of embarrassment.

"Rose gold feelings, mixed with fear. Rose represents love, in its more pure feeling. In your case, it shows love to everything surrounding you right now."

Not going to lie, Maru was, indeed, scared. After asking that question to Bebedora, he was allowing her to be vulnerable and to show her his real feelings towards her. That description calmed him a little.

"Its because I love this place! I lived here most of my life!"

"Im not sure about that." Bebedora reajusted her face, "Right now, I can see that you want to hold my hand, but youre too scared of me knowing that!"

Oh... he was embarrassed. So embarrassed right now. She just looked straight into him like a blank paper.

"Hehehe" Bebedora took Marus hand. His hand felt sweaty, but he was holdi g it very strong, like it was something he wished to do for a long time. Her hand felt... Like felt. You know, the material some puppets are made of.

They walked like that for a long time, enjoying the view. Maru teached her about all the types of trees, flowers and leafs in that place. She listened to him in total silence, it was hard to grasp if she was paying attention or not. Sometimes Bebedora pointed at an animal with her finger, and his friend explained her about what kind of animal it was. Even if her friend was acting like her usual, reserved, mystique self, Maru enjoyed her company like no one else in the world.

"Where are you going?" Bebedora asked. In that moment, Maru realized he didnt told her where he was heading to. Maybe she didnt wanted to come along with him.

"Im going back to my natal city, Milmarna." He smiled while pointing on his crown. "Im a prince, you know..."

Bebedora looked at the crown with her eyes... With her eye... With her hat.

"Are you the prince of Milmarna?"

"I totally am! Its a long, long story."

"I have time." She said. "I always like to listen to you, Maru."

He felt his cheeks super warm.

"Hehe.. Thanks. Well, it all started when I was with Kharg and the other humans..."

They walked holding hands while he told her the way he discovered his royal destiny. Not lime he didnt knew about it in the past anyway. When he finished, Bebedora said something that took Maru out of surprise.

"Can I come with you?"

He looked at her. Bebedora was like the mirror of everyones feelings, but this time, Maru could see exactly what was happening inside her. She was kinda hopeful of being with him in the future, and she would be sad, really sad, if he refused...

"Of course you can!" Maru was trying not to sound too cheerful, but he couldnt help it. "I just... You dont need to be with me anyway! You are free to live your life."

"My life?" She looked at the grass under her. "I through I told you, Maru. I wanna be just like you. Thats what my heart desires. Love, sadness... I want to feel it all."

"Hehe..." He answered. "I just wanted to be sure you really wanted to do this. If I explained it to my cousin, then, you can totally be my princess!"

"Princess?" They stopped walking.

Maru felt so embarrassed about what he said.

"I mean, you have just what I need! Youre smart, and cold headed, and you could do anything to defend a nation! We could be together if thats what your heart desires..."

"... Yes. Thats what my heart desires." She smiled for the first time in literal ages. "I want to be a princess"

Do monsters have feelings? Of course they have! That was the dumbest question Maru has ever asked to himself.


End file.
